


Emotion

by Flofa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Leonardo, Dark Raphael - Freeform, M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	Emotion

烟尘弥漫着，刺鼻的化学气味流连在身体周围。

这是脚帮不为人知的一个据点，一个原先用来存放化工品的废弃仓库。化工品已经被人搬走了，青白色的水泥地上还留着几滩墨色或是红褐色的漏液。

墙壁没有粉刷，上面被人用油漆画了几个标志，大意是危险品，禁止明火，有毒，标志上面还有一个粗重的叉，边上写着弃置的说明。

靠近西面有个可以走钢筋楼梯上去的平台，大约是为了方便管理者指挥下面的工人搬运物品而建造的。

这个仓库的头顶是老式的大梁结构，浇筑的水泥有些年头了日光会从一些裂纹里漏进来，给整个空间带来一丝苍白的生气。

别误会，这里并不是黑暗的，相反，有几盏破旧的煤油灯正发出晦暗的灯光。

周围有人，不止一个，但他们都保持着沉默，似乎是在遵守一条纪律，也有可能这只是他们不成文的礼仪要求。

总之很空旷的仓库里只有一个声音在回荡着，那声音不大，有时候还刻意地被压低了，但却叫人不能不去在意它的存在。

那是Leonardo的呻吟。

他未曾想过他会有这样的处境。早些时候，他记不得是多久之前，当他离开他们藏身点的时候，他还安慰了担心他的Donatello。

“放心吧，Donnie，我会把他带回来的。”

“不用，我不会和他们正面交手的，我只要偷偷潜进去，就算不能成功地把他带出来，多少会弄到一点有用的信息的。”

“替我照顾好老师和Mikey。”

可是当他潜入Shredder的地盘的时候，却发现那个建筑物里没有一个脚忍。Leo意识到他可能中了圈套，果然他刚要撤离，一股让他浑身麻痹的毒气扑面而来。

而当他再次睁开眼的时候就已经身处此处。他约莫能从附近的安静程度判断出他离纽约市中心很远，但除此之外就什么也不能得知了。沦为俘虏并没有出现在这次的预料里，他却很快就做好了心理准备，并坚信着自己能抗下去。

他的手被锁链铐着吊起来，吊他的锁链往上通过天花板的铁环然后绕到墙壁那边的铰链处，在一个有手柄的轮盘绕了几圈。手柄上套着一层皮革，方便使用者像玩弄舞台上的木偶一样把他吊起和坠下。

他不太记得他被带到这里来由多久了，因为大部分时间他都是在酷刑之后的昏迷中度过的。

遭受过很多次鞭打的身体黏黏地挂了一层血壳子，现在他疲惫地睁开眼睛，几秒钟之前劈头盖脸的一桶冰水预示着Shredder又想玩点新的花样了。

还是和以往一样，零星地点着几盏煤油灯，难得被放到地上的他偏过脸，看见Shredder那张戴着面具的脸，不用想象，单凭那双暴露在外面的不怀好意的眼睛，他知道Shredder现在得意的表情。

对方想看一些精彩的。他或多或少也明白了在这里，他不止是Shredder的死对头和审问对象，还是他的娱乐项目。

Leo把头转了回来，保持着他淡漠的表情。他等着Shredder从那几级钢筋台阶上下来走到他面前羞辱他，但这次Shredder只是冲一旁的人群做了个手势，似乎打算把脏活丢给手下人，好让自己在一旁观赏。

于是他此番行动的目的，他向他的兄弟承诺过的那个人，他终于见到了。

Raphael从阴暗的角落走了过来，身上赫然穿着脚帮的盔甲。

“嘿，听说你的嘴很硬，知道吗，老子就喜欢硬的。”

他依然和Leo熟识的一样笑得一脸痞气，可眼神里却充满了残酷的恶意，让Leo对接下来要发生的事生出一丝惧意。

Shredder的好方法，要他死在他兄弟的手上。

Leo的神经松动了。他做不到像面对其他普通脚忍那样淡漠。

Raph，别这样，Shredder在操纵你，Raph……他的内心在呐喊着，嘴可笑地张着，却一个字也说不出来。

Leo，如果你见到Raph，一定要像对脚忍那样对付他，在他被Shredder的神经控制器操纵的时候，他不是你的兄弟，而是敌人。他不会认得你的！

他回忆起了Donnie的话，但可惜的是，他现在完全没有力量去对付他的敌人。手被牢牢地捆绑住，无论他使多大的劲，只有锁链的声音回应着他。他不能想象不认识他的Raph会怎么对他，然而Raph很快给了他答案。

Raph的手毫不留情地捂住了他的嘴，另一只手狠狠地给他的腹部来了一拳。Leo的嘴里顿时充满了甜腥的味道，暖色的血顺着Raph的手掌往下滴答。

“对！就是这样！我的好儿子！快逼他说出那只死耗子的下落。”

“咳咳咳咳……”

趁着Raph的手离开他的嘴，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，铁锈味的血涌进了他的嘴，虽然这么久的一段时间里他都被迫着去熟悉这味道，但还是遏制不住想呕的欲望。

“知道了，master。”

Raph邀功似的对着Shredder微笑，他们之间的对话给Leo带来身心以外的痛苦，他受不了认贼作父的戏码在他面前上演，参演的还是他最看重的兄弟。

“不……Ra……”

他忍不住想要阻止，可是他微弱的声音被一记甩鞭盖住了。

两三下重重的抽打之后Leo感觉不到他身体的存在，疼痛已经被麻木取代了，他知道裂开的伤口又在流血了，因为他的脚还能感觉到液体的经过。

“咳咳……”

Leo喘着气，他必须得熬过这些，只有活下去，才能带走眼前的弟弟。如果他失败了，Raph会被Shredder利用来杀掉父亲和兄弟们，再然后会不会有一天他被利用完了，然后……Leo不敢往下想。

“还是不愿意告诉我们吗？看来鞭打对你来说已经失去了该有的意义。”Raph用皮鞭勾起了他的下巴，强迫他看着自己，“你看，我们是不是采用另外一种方法，这会让你觉得有趣得多。”

“？”Leo的眼神有些迷茫，不过很快，他隐约地领悟到了Raph想要干什么。

Raph舔舔干燥的嘴唇，咽了口口水，他看着Leo的眼睛里充满了情色的欲望。这种目光Leo一点也不陌生。

不知道是从什么时候开始，他开始察觉到了他弟弟心理的变化。

“嘿，你觉得你躲得掉？”锁链桎梏着他的动作，他很容易就被Raph捉到了，Raph那两条强健的胳膊钳制住他不停抗拒的身体，他用被捆在一起的手对着Raph的脸狠狠地一击。

“艹。”Raph被激怒了，他给了Leo一个耳光。

“不错，还有力气还手。”Raph咧开嘴笑了，牙齿上染着红色的血。他抹了抹嘴，擦去被Leo打出的血，然后回头示意管理轮盘的脚忍把锁链吊上去点。。

“哦，我肯定你会爱死这个的。”他坏笑着拖住了Leo的大腿，在后者的手臂完全失去作用的同时，他要做的也变得轻而易举。

一切都在脱离自己的控制，被吊起来的双臂，眼前的弟弟……Leo手臂上的青筋暴突着，但力量却无法与那根锁链抗衡着。叮叮当当的声音不断传来，他的处境则越来越糟。

Leo知道Raph对他抱有的，异样的情感。他知道Raph一直想要做的。他的弟弟想要撕掉他领导者的外衣，撕得粉碎再展示给他看，但不会是在这种地方，也不会是在任何人的面前。

Raph尝试过很多次，从突然的拥抱到充满暗示的触摸。虽然每次都被他的不配合打断了，但对方从来没想过要停止，他知道的。

那些还都是发生在已经被炸毁的，他们称为家的地方。

Leo清楚地记得最后的那次Raph在暗夜里把他堵到墙边，用热乎乎的双手抚摸他的脸颊。

他的表露太多了，这次却是最严重的。Raph散发着热量的身体紧紧挨了过来，他被弄得有些喘不过气。

“噢，Leo，我想……”

Raph的手沿着他的脸颊往下移去，包裹住他的脖子，喘息声更大了，热气喷吐在他的身上。

Leo没说话，他在思考要怎么彻底断了Raph的念头，Raph却以为他默许了自己的行为。他的手继续往下，胡乱揉摸着Leo的胸甲，接着越发放肆地要去碰Leo的两腿之间。

“Raphael……放开我。”

Leo冷冷地盯着喘着粗气的Raph，没再多一句话——他之前说教的够多了，这叫他明白那根本没用。

“我还以为……”Raph的表情变得窘迫。

“不，Raph，我从来就没同意过。我是你的兄长，是你的领导者。”

“我不需要任何人的领导！！”

“我也不需要任何人来骚扰我的生活……唔”

Raph头脑发热地抓住了他的手，吻住了他。

在挣脱不能的情况下，他抬脚踹了Raph的肚子。

“啊……”

“我说过的，别让我再重复。”Leo拿手背擦了擦嘴，在最后给了Raph又一个警告，然后离开了那个房间。

“我喜欢看你挣扎，带点野性会让我更兴奋。”Raph的手掌揉摸着他的大腿，顺着那条伤痕累累的腿他摸到了大腿根部，在Leo的臀部掐了一把，然后绕回来故意在他的腹甲下缘与大腿相交的地方来回摩擦着，“如果你还是不说出那个叫Splinter的家伙在哪里的话，你尾巴上的那个开口只怕要让我爽一阵子了。”

Leo咬着牙，Raph对敏感带的刺激给他带来一阵阵恶心的战栗，但他不能说，Splinter和另外两个弟弟现在根本没有能力去对抗这么多脚忍。他想继续保持镇定，可他眼里的惊惧出卖了他。

“你不说话，是打算让我随便做吗？”

Raph轻笑着。他贴的很近，能充分地感觉到Leo的身体在颤抖，这感觉很棒，丧失了放抗能力的Leo就好像被他握在手里的小动物，可以被他肆意对待。

不……

Leo在逃避，他试图避开Raph更进一步的碰触，但他的脚不能很好地踩在地上，该死的锁链在把他往前拖，他明白这只是徒劳，他逃不掉的。除非Raph肯放过他。

“Leo，为什么？”

“什么？”

“为什么你不能接受……”

“Raph，你只是想要找个发泄而已。”

“不……不是这样，我喜欢你……”

“好吧，就算是这样。你喜欢我。然后呢？你认为因为这样我就会有和你一样愚蠢的想法吗？”

“Leo……”

“放弃吧，Raph。你知道这不可能。”

Raph把他的腿抬起来搁在自己铁制的腰带上面。他的手钳制住他的大腿，好让Leo抬起整条腿，半干的血给他带来了些困难，他不得不费更多的力气去克服那种黏腻的触感。

他的另一只手揪出了Leo的尾巴，尾根处的泄殖腔口在他用两根手指撑开的时候彻底暴露出了柔软的内里。

煤油灯豆子大的灯火在跳跃着，微弱的光映着Leo痛苦的脸。淡红色泛着一点水气的泄殖腔被Raph仔细地看了一会儿，再加上这么羞耻的姿势。何况身在此处的还有其他人……

他们站的比较远也许根本看不到他隐秘的地方，可是那毕竟只是他的猜测。

惶恐和羞耻笼罩了他，一瞬间他觉得周围的空气都凝固了，他说不出话，也听不到声音……他想挣扎，想逃离这个窒息的地方……

“配合点，你也不想以这种姿态呆太长的时间吧，我保证会快一点的。”Raph喘着粗气的声音单一地在他的耳边响了起来，就像打破了一层壳子，外面依然残酷的世界冲了进来，淹没了他最后的一点抵抗。

“把腿别在我的腰上，别掉下来。”Raph有些头脑发胀，他觉得他简直疯了，会在进行一个简单的审讯任务的时候对他的敌人产生这样强烈的情欲，他有那么一秒钟想到了Shredder还站在那个平台上看他做这种事。但仅仅也只是一秒，他的理智被欲望击败了，眼下他只有一个念头，就是他妈的干死这个被折磨的奄奄一息的家伙。

他把Leo的两条腿都架在他的腰上，用一只手握住他长度骤增的尾巴，另一只手扣住了Leo的腰。

他看过了那家伙的下体，还算有点潮湿，虽然远远不够，他粗长的口口在口口顶了两下，然后从下而上不快不慢地插了进去，他并不怜惜在他进入时候就开始出血的甬道，把口口一直顶到了最深处。

“噢……”他吸了一口气，Leo紧致的内壁给了他无比愉悦的感觉，他不得不花几秒钟的时间去适应被满足的快感。

Raph的表情充满了戏谑，他动了动腰，尝试着从紧紧裹着他的甬道抽回了一点，再快速插进深处。

这么一两次后，他挺动着他的腰，大力抽插起来。

锁链清脆的声音随着他的动作在不停地作响，Leo听着那声音，全身上下都在抖着。他从不知道疼痛可以像这样，就好似身体从内部被一层层撕开，Raph硬邦邦的口口像根烧热的铁棒要把他从里面捣成两半。

他止不住那些让他羞耻的破碎的呻吟，即使他不想要别人听见，被压抑住的呻吟声在他和Raph之间的那点空间里却听得更加明显，很容易就激起了Raph暴虐的冲动。

“你真他妈的太棒了。”

Raph干脆用双手完全扣住了他的腰往自己的口口上送，锁链拉直了Leo的手臂，在他的手腕上留下一圈紫黑色的印子。

他被疯狂地与Raph的钢铁盔甲碰撞着，Raph使出的力气几乎要撞碎了他的内脏。

不知什么时候开始，他的视野变得模糊，泪水，因为疼痛流出的泪水把他的眼眸洗得格外清澈。那些泪水满溢出来，冲淡了他脸上褐色的血迹。

他残破得就像是狂风中的一片树叶，歪斜着身体挂在Raph，更准确点是Raph的口口上，任对方肆意蹂躏。

屈辱清清楚楚地写在了他的脸上。

终于，Raph最后一次重重地插入，射在了Leo的体内。他抽出尚且硬着的口口，把Leo放到了地上。

“现在告诉我，Splinter藏在什么地方？”不知什么时候，Shredder已经到了近前。

Leo闭上了眼，没理他。他木然地，没有生气地卸下了全身的力气，他被Raph干得两腿发软，身体打着颤，仅仅依靠吊着他的锁链的牵扯才没倒下。白色的浊液带着一丝血液顺着他的腿流下来，那种感觉比鞭打更令他想要作呕。

Shredder似乎感到了Leo在畏惧什么，他眼珠一转，露出邪恶的表情。绕着Leo啪嗒啪嗒地走了半圈。

“我不得不说，你看起来，还是更喜欢那样的逼问方式，好歹你还会发出几声淫荡的呻吟。怪物，我希望你不会嫌弃人类。”

他冲他的手下使了个眼色，愉悦地咽了口口水，像条吃到了肉的毒蛇一般，慢慢地踱远了。

很快就有一个脚忍走过来，抬起Leo的一条腿。刚刚被蹂躏过的口口又被迫暴露在别人的视线里，施暴已经结束了，疼痛还遗留着，浸满了口口的泄殖腔抽动着，带着种说不出的诱惑。

“啊——”突然发出的尖锐惨叫和大量泼到他脸上的温热液体让Leo睁开了眼，那个还在解裤子的脚忍脖子上插着一把锋利的铁尺，摇晃着栽倒在他的身上。

“他是我的！你们他妈的谁都别想碰！！！”铁尺的主人举着另一把铁尺，红了眼咆哮着宣告他的所有权，声音在空旷的仓库里反复回荡着。

时间似乎真的静止了，光线也朦胧了起来。

Leo疲惫地从勉强睁开的一丝缝隙里看着神情扭曲的Raph，看着看着他突然有种如释重负的感觉，然后他缓缓地闭上眼，滑入到另外一个昏迷中去。


End file.
